Una historia: Dos vidas
by An-neechan
Summary: Ran está encerrada en su habitación, desde que Shinichi le dijo que era Conan no ha parado de pensar, y siempre ha estado pensando en ella, lo iba a perdonar, aunque su sorpresa sería que Shinichi ya estaría al aeropuerto... ¿Se iría Shinichi sin Ra


Hola, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo one-shot A ver si os gusta este :P La verdad es que me inspiró tan rápidamente la imagen final de este fic que al día siguiente (es que ya era de noche) lo puse a escribir. Nada más, os dejo con mi nuevo one-shot ;)

_An-neechan_

...**_Una historia; dos vidas..._**

El sol se elevaba lentamente, era una mañana cálida, aunque esa misma noche estaba completamente tapada por la niebla y la lluvia. Ran se paseaba por Beika sola, aunque los vendedores de diarios y los adultos que trabajaban a plena mañana se habían despertado ya. La joven karateka iba dirección a casa de su novio. Estaba feliz. Simplemente feliz. Hacía a penas una semana el chico que le gustaba le había pedido que saliera con él. Aunque ella no supo que decir, no hicieron falta palabras. Con un simple gesto se arreglaba lo que sentía ella por Shinichi.

Esa mañana había quedado con él. Estaba muy nerviosa, aunque con mirada firme, la casa de Shinichi le portaba tan buenos recuerdos... Como cuando jugaban al escondite cerca de ella, y la madre de Shinichi les llamaba para que fueran a merendar unos deliciosos pastelitos que había hecho ella. Su madre era preciosa, todo se tiene que decir, tenía un pelo ligeramente rubio y rizado por las puntas y por el flequillo. Encima era actriz, aunque no había venido a su casa por verla a ella.

"¡Ran! ¡Hola! No te esperaba tan pronto" Shinichi sonrió y puso ambas manos en su cabeza.

La chica se giró sorprendida y contempló que detrás suyo había un jovenzuelo con unas pintas que hacían reír. A Ran se le hincharon las mejillas de aire y se le pusieron los ojos redondos. "¡Juajajajajajajajaja! ¡Shinichi regando y recogiendo flores! ¡JUAAAJAJAJAJAJA!"

Shinichi se sintió avergonzado. "A mi que me explicas, yo recojo flores porqué quiero recoger flores, y yo riego flores porqué quiero regar flores." Éste miró la bolsa que llevaba Ran. "Oye, ¿traes pastelitos?" dijo Shinichi juntando sus mano.

"No son para ti" y le sacó la lengua.

"¿Cómo que no? En mi casa no se viene sin pastelitos para Shinichi"

"¡Serás cretino!"

En fin, todas las mañanas eran iguales o más felices para ambos. Ran era muy feliz cuando Shinichi era feliz, y Shinichi era feliz cuando Ran era feliz, así que los dos siempre andaban con buena cara y con una sonrisa que deslumbraba. Pero esa mañana esa 'típica' sonrisa no iba a estar entre ellos, al menos para uno.

Se fueron en el comedor y se sentaron. Shinichi había preparado un par de cafés y una tila.

¿Una tila? ¿Para qué, si ya tenemos ambos un café? pensó Ran mirando lo que había en la pequeña bandeja.

"Ran siéntate... Supongo que deberás preguntarte para que te he invitado a venir a mi casa cuando ayer fuimos a Tropical Land... Pues lo que te voy a decir viene por largo. Y lo único que te suplico es que me escuches, nada más" Shinichi adoptó una forma seria, lo que hizo que Ran se sorprendiera un poco.

"Hace dos meses... Cuando volví 'milagrosamente', creo que te acordarás que Conan se fue con sus padres a América... Como te dijo el profesor Agasa..." aquí Shinichi suspiró. Estaba entrando en una de las zonas más críticas "...No fue mera coincidencia..."

"No entiendo que quieres decir..."

"Pues lo vas a entender, pero escúchame" Shinichi miró a Ran profundamente. No le gustaba tener que decir eso. Pero se lo tenía que decir. "Esa noche... La noche de hace tres años... Pasó algo que quisiera que no hubiera pasado..."

Ran se paró a pensar. No se acordaba cuál era ese día, y era muy importante. Era el día en que Shinichi desapareció. "Te refieres... ¿Cuándo fuimos a Tropical Land?"

"Exactamente. Yo esa noche me fui por un callejón estrecho, siguiendo a un hombre de negro que minutos atrás había subido con nosotros a la montaña rusa. Cuando vi que aquél hombre se reunía con otro, me paré para poder ver lo que hacían, y vi que el hombre con el que se había encontrado llevaba una maleta que segundos después abrió y de allí se vieron más de 100 fajos de billetes. Se trataba de un soborno. Me dispuse a actuar e intentar acabar con eso, ya que la policía andaba cerca de allí, cuando otro hombre de negro se me acercó y me golpeó. A partir de ahí no me acuerdo de demasiado. Solo que me hicieron ingerir una píldora. Se trataba de un veneno, el apoptoxin 4869, o que es lo mismo: APTX 4869"

"¿¡U... UN VENENO?!" gritó Ran levantándose del sillón. "Porqu... Pero..."

"Ese veneno, como los hombres de negro suponían" le cortó Shinichi "No hacía matar, sino un efecto totalmente diferente." Shinichi suspiró. Esa parte le dolía. Le dolía mucho, pero aún le dolería más a Ran. "Hacía rejuvenecer hasta los 7 años"

Shinichi no dijo nada. De momento con eso tenía suficiente. Dejaría que Ran empezara a ligar los cables. Pero Ran no tardó en hablar. Lo había comprendido todo en tan solo 15 segundos.

"Entonces... Me hice pasar por un niño inocentón y me fui a vivir a casa de tu padre por orden de Agasa, ya que como él es detective, quizás podría mantener una relación con la policía e incluso poderlos atrapar... No se lo podía decir a nadie, porqué si se lo decía a alguien, correría el riesgo de morir, al igual que yo. Ya que si descubrían que estaba vivo me matarían, ya que se pensarían que iba a desvelar todo lo que había oído sobre ellos... Pero no podía encargarme de esto solo, así que se lo dije al doctor Agasa... Pero dos personas más se enteraron... Heiji con sus dotes detectivescos no tardó mucho en descubrirlo... Y hay otra persona... Pero esta no entra en el tema... Me enrollaría demasiado"

Ran no dijo nada. Tal y como suponía Shinichi, que se quedaría en blanco. Ran tenía la mirada perdida, contemplando el suelo, aunque no lo miraba, tenía la vista fija ahí, pero no lo observaba.

"Como no quería hacer daño a los de mi alrededor no se lo dije a nadie... Y no te lo quise decir a ti porqué... Porqué no quería que corrieras riesgo alguno..." Shinichi pasó de mirada serie a mirada culpable. "Pero al final pude conseguir atrapar a la organización. Sin ayuda de nadie ni de nada. Aunque con unos cuantos amigos que estaban dispuestos a ayudarnos y que sabían nuestro secreto"

"Cómo que... 'Nuestro secreto'..." Ran decidió hablar.

Shinichi la había pifiado. Eso lo tenía que haber dicho en primera persona. No podía mencionar a Shiho en eso. No, eso después... Haría malentendidos, y eso era lo último que quería.

"Es que... Ai... Ai era parte de la organización y también tomó la píldora y se encogió a los siete años..."

"Claro. Como no. Confías en Agasa. Confías con Heiji. Confías con esa tal Ai. Y no confías en mi. Claro. Tiene su lógica. Yo nunca he confiado en ti. Yo nunca te he contado nada. Nunca te he contado nada que estuviera relacionado conmigo. ¡NUNCA TE HE CONTADO NADA!" mintió expresamente la chica enojada.

"Ran yo... Yo no tenía ese punto de vista... Yo confío mucho en ti... Pero no quería meterte en..."

"¡Declaración directa, juntos al baño, los dos en la misma cama! ¡¡Aún así no me lo dijiste!! ¿¿Eso es tener confianza?? ¿¿A eso le llamas tú tener confianza??" Ran paró. Ahora empezaba a estar más triste que enfadada. Pero sucedió una cosa que Shinichi recordará siempre con toda su alma. Esa mancha que había esbozado quedaría siempre. Los ojos de Ran empezaron a humedecerse. Y al igual que el día anterior, empezaron a caer gotas.

"...¿Tú sabes... lo mucho que he sufrido por ti...? ¿Sabes las veces que he llorado por ti? ¿Las veces que me he preocupado por ti? ¿Las veces que pensaba en ti? ¿Las lágrimas que he derramado por ti?" Ran reflexionó en todo lo que había pasado. "¿Sabías... que no ha habido momento que no haya pensado en ti?" Ran empezó a enfadarse.

Shinichi se sintió como si la tierra se la tragara. Aunque ya nada le importaba. Si a Ran él no le importaba. A él ya no le importaba nada. Había cometido el error más grande de su vida. Cierto, sabía que Ran quizás no le perdonaría. Pero no se creía que sentiría esa sensación de odio a si mismo. Se sintió un idiota. Un completo idiota. A pesar de todos los casos complicados y todos los homicidios que había resuelto, se sentía un fracaso.

"Yo... tampoco paré de pensar en ti... Sólo pensaba en ti... Aunque... No me había parado a pensar en como te sentías tú... Lo siento Ran yo..."

"Yo también lo siento Shinichi"

Acto seguido cogió la bolsa con los pasteles, pero dijo: "¿Sabes? Quédate tú los pasteles" Y los dejó donde estaban. Ran se fue con paso decidido. Mirada firme, contemplando todo lo que había delante suyo aunque miles de veces lo hubiera visto. Aunque dentro suyo, había un espacio. Un espacio enorme que no tenía nada, todo lo que había allí era la nada.

Shinichi por su parte se quedó varios minutos mirando el lugar donde había estado sentada Ran. Aunque después hizo una sonrisa triste y se fue hacia el teléfono.

"Sí. ¿Papá?"

Ran empezó a correr, aunque no sabía porqué lo hacia. Había dicho lo correcto, ¿no? No... Una vocecita dentro de Ran saltó a la respuesta. Esa voz que Ran no podía evitar venir, era el espacio donde antes ocupaba Shinichi. No has dicho lo correcto.... Ésta hizo un gesto negativo y empezó a pensar por su cabeza. He dicho lo correcto... Shinichi no había confiado en mi... nunca ha confiado en mi... Porqué de haber sido así, me lo habría contado...

..._Si se lo decía a alguien, correría el riesgo de morir..._

No... él no quiso confiar en mi... Eso es lo que pasa, por eso no me lo dijo...

..._Porqué no quería que corrieras riesgo alguno..._

Ran había llegado delante de su casa, aunque no sabía como. Él... el no quería hacerme correr el riesgo Ran sonrió. "Al fin y al cabo... Ahora me lo ha contado todo..."

Ran subió por las escaleras ya más contenta por el razonamiento que acababa de hacer. Sí... lo iba a perdonar. ¿Acaso no lo había hecho siempre cuando se lo pedía? No quería cambiar aunque fuera por una razón suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. Porqué al fin y al cabo, Ran quería a Shinichi, y estaba decidida a perdonarlo, aunque a cantarle una canción que le encanta: Las 40.

La joven chica pensó y reflexionó mucho sobre la conversación que había mantenido con Shinichi. Pronto empezó a ligar más y más cables. Hasta que por si sola lo entendió todo. O al menos las cosas que no eran detalles. Ahora estaba pensando en la forma que le iba a decir 'lo siento yo' a Shinichi. Todo se tiene que decir.

Ran se acordó de lo que le quería decir hacía más o menos un año y medio, en el Restaurante Center Building de Beika. Shinichi estaba muy nervioso... Pero... ¡Ah, claro! Conan también era Shinichi esa vez... pero entonces... ¿quién era ese Conan que había en la obra de teatro y en el colegio? Ran se detuvo a pensar. "Bah, ¡Da igual!" se dijo a si misma. Y entonces cogió un álbum de fotos de cuando eran pequeños.

Había muchas fotos de Shinichi con Ran, y la cosa iba a seguir así. Una por ejemplo cuando hacían la fiesta de las muñecas y Shinichi confundía el príncipe y la princesa y los ponía mal... Y también una foto de su madre Eri y la madre de Shinichi Yukiko. También llegó a una parte de las fotos de cuando fueron a ver un festival de magia y se hicieron una foto con el mago... Ran se acordó que esa foto le hizo sospechar que Conan era en verdad Shinichi. Había una foto de Shinichi que le llamó mucho la atención. Estaba Ran riéndose de Shinichi, ya que éste llevaba las gafas de su padre y hacia una cara de tonto, porqué no veía nada. Esa foto le recordó todos los buenos momentos que le hizo pasar Conan... Así que cogió la foto, al igual que hacía antes y se la puso en un marcho que tenía vacío para estas ocasiones. Y esa foto la puso junto a muchas otras que ella salía con Shinichi de pequeña y... la de Tropical Land...

Pero de repente sintió un escalofrío que después sintió haberlo tenido. ¿Qué significaba ese escalofrío?

"Papá ha vuelto a poner el aire acondicionado borracho..." dijo graciosa.

"¡¡¡HOLA SHINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" una voz chillona hizo despertar al joven detective, que lo hizo con un espanto en la cara que se espantó asimismo cuando se vio en el espejo.

"No... por favor no..." éste se tapó la cara con una mano y puso cara de realmente preocupado.

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG 

El timbre no paraba de sonar, así que Shinichi se dio prisa y fue a abrir.

"¡¡HOLA!!" dijeron los tres a la vez y se tiraron encima de Shinichi, haciendo que articulara un par de '¡¡AI!!' y un '¡AU!'. Era tal el cariño que los Detective Boys tenían por Shinichi que no lo dejaban en paz. Cada vez que se encontraba con ellos él sin consultárselo jugaba al escondite, ya que huía. Y es que la única verdad es que Shinichi les ayudó a ganar un poco de fama. Salieron un par de veces al diario en un mes (nada comparado con lo de Shinichi pero bueno) les explicó muchas cosas del asesinato, porqué ahora ya tenían unos 11 años y ya tenían la edad para saber ciertas cosas. Les ayudó en unos cuantos casos, les dio unas pistas y muchos consejos. Y llegaron a ser los "Pequeños detectives de Beika" lo que les emocionó mucho cuando supieron el título que les habían dado a 'ELLOS' y solo ellos, aunque su emoción de ser detective la compartían con todos los niños.

"¿Qué nos enseñaras hoy?" preguntó impaciente Genta. "¿Nos enseñas a atrapar a un asesino?" sugirió el niño.

"¡¡Sí!!" dijeron los dos restantes a la vez.

"No, hoy tengo dolor de cabeza..." dijo con una mano en la cabeza.

Esa vez no era mentira, aunque si una excusa perfecta para que se fueran. La charla que tuvo con Ran le afectó mucho...

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" preguntó la inocente Ayumi. "¿Has tenido una pelea? No a ti eso no te... ¡Sí! ¡¿Has tenido una pelea con Ran?!"

A Shinichi le asombraba el 'poder' deductivo que tenía la chica en ese tema. Cualquier tema relacionado con disputas 'de parejas' o simples casos de problemas 'matrimoniales' la célula deductiva de Ayumi despertaba.

"No... Bueno sí... Pero no es asunto vuestro..."

"¡Todo lo que tenga que ver con Ran-neechan y tú tiene que ver con nosotros!" dijo Genta.

"¡Nosotros haremos todo lo posible para que os perdonéis!" saltó Mitsuhiko.

"¡Sí! ¡Y así nos compraréis un helado!"

"Genta..." dijeron a unísono.

"Tranquilos chicos, las disputas entre nosotros no son unas cualquiera... No las podéis arreglar vosotros... No podríais... Cuando nos peleamos son por temas 'no comunes'."

"¿Y eso porqué?" preguntó Mitsuhiko extrañado. "¿Es que hay algo que nosotros no sepamos?"

Y dale con el otro. Siempre acierta las cosas que no sabe.

"Al igual que Conan, siempre nos escondía cosas..." dijo con tono divertido.

Y éste siempre se acerca al máximo a las cosas que no tiene que saber.

"Lo siento chicos... No tengo ganas de hablar..." Shinichi se sacó un termómetro. Ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta que lo llevaba puesto. "¿Os vale esto para que os marchéis?"

Shinichi les enseñó un termómetro que marcaba 38º con 3 décimas.

"¡¡ESTÁS MUY GRAVE!!" gritó Ayumi.

"¡Ten, tómate un Dalsy!" dijo Genta que había empezado a buscar por los cajones.

"¡Burro! A él no le afecta el 'Dalsy' es para niños"

"¡Pues a ver que haces tú sabelotodo!" dijo Genta un poco avergonzado.

"¡Ten una toallita mojada!" dijo sacando una toalla del fregadero.

"¿Sabéis lo que va mejor para encontrarse bien?" dijo Shinichi enseñando su índice.

"¿QUÉ?" dijeron los tres a conjunto.

Shinichi movió el dedo. "Que no haya compañía" dijo señalando la puerta.

Los niños le hicieron caso y se fueron. "Te iremos a ver de tanto en tanto para ver como te encuentras..."

"Si, venid cuando queráis, después ya no me importará que vengáis" Shinichi se dispuso a cerrar la puerta. Pero se detuvo y les llamó. Lo que hizo que se giraran. "¡Adiós, chicos!" dijo profundamente y cerró la puerta.

"Adiós..."

"¡Hijaaaa!" gritó el soñoliento Kogoro. "¡Tengo hambreeeee!" dijo señalando su barriga que hacia más ruido que un tambor.

"Ahora acaabo" dijo Ran pacientemente. Hacía a penas media hora que había tomado un 'aperitivo' (para él un aperitivo es la cena de Ran).

Ran cerró al álbum. Había estado toda la mañana restante mirando fotos, y eso es rato...

La chica empezó a cocinar, para extraña cara de Kogoro, que exclamó: "No me digas... que... ¿qué aún la tienes que hacer?"

"Pues te lo digo y si quieres te lo vuelvo a decir" dijo ella divertida.

"¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Yo tengo hambre ahoraaaaa..."

"Pues a esperar como los niños buenos"

Des de que había reflexionado sobre lo de Shinichi estaba muy feliz, todo le salía bien. No había nada capaz de entristecerla o de hacerla enfadar.

"Laralaralá..." cantaba mientras iba cortando la cebolla para hacer una ensalada verde.

"_¿Estás seguro?"_

"Completamente"

"_Yo no lo veo de esa forma... Solo creo que tienes miedo... Eso es lo que pienso yo..."_

"Pues yo estoy decidido... Pero si esta es tu opinión me la voy a guardar"

El detective de kanto estaba hablando con el de kansai. Heiji no sabía de que iba mucho el tema, pero puesto que Shinichi le pedía su opinión, el se la daba.

"_Yo te he dado mi opinión... Que es lo que me has pedido... Pero no te voy a decir que no, ya que eres tú el que decide lo que tienes que hacer, así que no me voy a negar"_

"Bueno, sólo era para que me dijeras tu opinión... Es que estoy como un alma en pena... No se que hacer, pero a la vez se que debo hacer..."

"_Yo a eso no puedo entrar... No te diré algo repipi como: Escucha lo que te dice tu corazón, porqué no se porqué lo dicen, el corazón no habla" Shinichi soltó una breve risa. "En fin, pásate por Osaka cuando puedas, tengo unas ganas temibles de volverte a ganar" dijo el chico de Osaka divertido. "Adióooos"_

"¿¡Cómo que volverme a ga...?!" pero ya no le oía, había colgado el teléfono y ya no lo oía. "Me las vas a pagar detective infantil..."

Shinichi de repente cogió un bolígrafo y lo miró. "Es lo que debo hacer..."

Esa comida no complació mucho a Kogoro, aunque sus tripas dijeron 'Gracias'. La tarde de ese mismo día Ran se había propuesto ir a casa de Shinichi y arreglarlo absolutamente todo y quedar ese fin de semana para ir al cine.

Ran al acabar de comer le dijo a su padre que no entrara en la habitación y le dijo también que después iba a salir. Así que entró en la habitación y se puso dentro del armario. No, no se escondía del 'Mounstruo de las galletas' estaba buscando un conjunto apropiado para ir a casa de Shinichi. Primero se puso un vestido verde.

"No me favorece..." y se puso otro vestido. Y así se pasó el resto del mediodía, poniéndose vestidos a la ligera y a la tuerta.

"Bueno papá, yo ya me voy" dijo la chica mirando su reloj.

Ran iba con una chaqueta rojo oscura y una boina del mismo color. I llevaba una camiseta blanca que le favorecía con todo lo que llevaba. Simplemente: estaba preciosa.

La chica se puso a andar tranquilamente. Se topaba con un montón de gente que conocía. Pero unos especialmente que sí que conocía bien y se detuvo a hablar.

"¡Hola, chicos, ¿qué hacéis por aquí?!" preguntó Ran mirándolos amablemente.

"Salimos de paseo" dijo Ayumi sonriéndola.

"Una cosa Ran-neechan..." Genta miró a sus dos compañeros y ambos asintieron. "¿Te has peleado fuertemente con Shinichi-niichan?"

Ran se quedó extrañada y en blanco. "Eh, un momento, ¿quién os ha dicho que estamos peleados?"

"Es que fuimos a casa de Niichan y nos dijo que tenía mal de cabeza. ¡Tenía 38 y tres de fiebre! Y entonces Ayumi pensó que se podía haber peleado con alguien, le preguntamos si había sido contigo y nos asintió... Y tenía fiebre por eso mismo, por la pelea..."

"Sí, nos extrañó mucho que os pelearais... Bueno... Ya se que no es de nuestra incumbencia pero Shinichi-niichan nos preocupaba..."

"Va... Vaya..." ¿Tanto le había preocupado a Shinichi eso? Quizás sí que se había pasado un poco... Un poco mucho... Ran decidió despreocuparlos. "A eso iba precisamente ahora yo, a hablar con Shinichi, para hablar un poco con él sobre eso... Pero de todas formas no os preocupéis, seguro que se le pasa"

"Bueno, si tu lo dices Ran-neechan" dijo Genta animado.

"¡Hasta otra!" dijo Mitsuhiko siguiendo a los dos chicos.

"¡Adiós Neechan!" exclamó animadamente Ayumi

"¡Adiós!" dijo Ran alzando una mano. "Adiós..." dijo después.

No... no pretendía que le afectase tanto... No quería pasarme... Yo no... Bueno, de todas formas ahora hablaremos de eso... dijo Ran ya un poco más animada. Y es que no soportaba hacer sufrir a la gente. Ni menos... Ni menos a la persona que más quería... No querría nunca que Shinichi sufriera por su culpa.

Ran se puso a andar más decididamente y más rápido. Tenía que hablar con Shinichi. Necesitaba hablar con él.

La joven karateka siguió la dirección más recta para ir más deprisa a su casa. Faltaba tan solo un minuto de trayecto. Tan solo eso y podría hablar con él. Pero cuando se encontró con la casa... La encontró... Diferente. Sí, diferente, esa era la palabra. Como si no hubiera pasado nada ahí... No parecía la casa de Shinichi. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Ran se apresuró a entrar, la cerradura le pareció más dura, se dio cuenta que la estaba forzando. Estaba preocupada. Cuando consiguió calmarse para poder entrar pasó por el césped. Lo sentía por las... Ran paró. Shinichi las había estado cuidado, no podía pisarlas... Pasó por la piedra, aunque más rápido, y como pudo abrió la puerta. No le importaba haber de entrar por una ventana. No le importaba haber de entrar por la puerta trasera. Sólo quería entrar.

La puerta se abrió y Ran entró en la casa. Encendió las luces del recibidor y corrió hacia el comedor. No había nadie. Corrió hacia la ventana grande, pero no vio nadie en el jardín. Subió en su habitación. Pero tampoco vio a nadie. Ran se empezó a alarmar. Se disponía a llamarle, cuando vio un papel y lo empezó a leer.

_Hola Ran. No me busques, no me vas a encontrar. Se lo primero que se te va a pasar por la cabeza, pero no, esta vez no es una broma. Te he hecho daño. Y de hecho, siempre lo hice, siempre te hice llorar y sufrir, siempre te mentí pero tú me perdonaste... Y hoy te he demostrado que no soy digno de poder tener tu confianza... Al igual que yo no confié en ti para decirte todas las verdades, aunque la única razón por lo que lo hice fue por qué no quería que corrieras ningún riesgo. _

_Así que, estas diversas razones son la respuesta de tu primera pregunta. Me voy de aquí... Me iré al primer avión que encuentre, mi padre me ha pagado el viaje, me voy a los Ángeles, aunque no a su departamento, sería una tortura... He decidido irme por no hacerte daño. Te juro que voy a volver, pero necesito reflexionar sobre todo lo que te he hecho, y supongo que tú también querrás pensar... Me voy unos cuantos meses de aquí, la verdad es que también necesitaba cambiar de aires... Estarme un tiempo apartado de los múltiples casos que me impedían poder ir a pasear contigo... Aunque esta vez no pueda..._

Aún quedaba carta, pero un fenómeno le impidió a Ran leer, ya que sus ojos anunciaban lluvia, y las letras se veían borrosas. Ran miró al lado, y vio un ramo de flores... Las flores que había estado cuidando y que había cortado... Eran para Ran... Se le cayó la bandolera y empezó a andar... Empezó a andar, pero fue hiendo más rápido cada vez hasta llegar al punto de hacer un spring hacia el... aeropuerto.

Shinichi... Shinichi... Shinichi... ¡SHINICHI, ERES UN IDIOTA! Ran no paraba de correr y tampoco de llorar. ¿Porqué le hacia esto otra vez? ¿Es que se pensaba que no lo iba a perdonar?

Ran no se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba la carta en la mano. Y aún la iba a llevar. Ya que faltaban cosas por leer. El aeropuerto estaba lejos, pero no paraba de correr, y no iba a hacerlo. Iba a correr hasta llegar al aeropuerto.

Pero si se dio cuenta de que ya estaba llegando al aeropuerto. Hacía tan solo cinco minutos que había salido de casa de Shinichi, y corriendo ahí se llegaba con unos 10 minutos...

¡¡¿¿CUÁNTO SON UNOS MESES PARA TI??!! ¡¡¿¿CUÁNTO VAS A TARDAR??!! ¡¡¿¿PORQUÉ TE MARCHAS??!! ¿¿¡¡PORQUÉ ME DEJAS SOLA??!! la cabeza de Ran no paraba de pronunciar preguntas, aunque Ran no las pensaba. Pero de ellas no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, tan solo sollozos.

¡¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE COJA!! ¡¡¡NO TE VOY A DEJAR MARCHAR!!! ¡¡TE VOY A MACHACAR LA MACHACADA MÁS GRANDE QUE HABRÁS SENTIDO EN TODA TU VIDA!! Ran ya se acercaba a la puerta del aeropuerto.

_ El vuelo 85-554 con destino a Los Ángeles... _

"...He... ¿He llegado a tiempo...?"

_ ...Ha llegado sin retraso alguno a su destino _

No... no puede ser... Shinichi no puede marchar... No al menos aún sin habérselo dicho... No sin haberle dicho que le quiero..."

Ran se dejó caer. Por su suerte estaba delante de un banco, porqué el golpe hubiera sido duro. No sabía que hacer... Aunque... le quedaba algo escrito en la carta.

_Pero... lo único que no quiero es que llores... No quiero que derrames una sola lágrima por mí... Porqué... Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... Y lo único que quiero es que no llores... Y si lloras... Que sea de alegría... Como me gustaría que hicieras ahora... Porque..._

Una mano pasó rozando por la cara de Ran, enseñando una pequeña caja abierta, donde dentro había un pequeño anillo completamente de oro. "... Ran, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Shi... Shi... ¿Shinichi...?" dijo Ran con una voz débil a la vez que se giraba.

Shinichi puso cara de pillín. Y Ran se giró completamente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y lo abrazó de tal manera que casi hace que se caiga. Éste le devolvió su abrazo. Ambos ahora estaban sentados abrazándose fuertemente.

"¡No tienes que hacerme esa pregunta... porque ya sabes mi respuesta!" Ran abrazó más fuertemente a Shinichi, casi tanto que lo estaba a punto de estrujar, aunque Ran no corría mejor suerte.

"Te quiero Shinichi..." dijo Ran mientras se sometían en un largo y tierno abrazo.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

_-Y bien, ¿qué te ha parecido Kaoru? _

_-¡¡Wah, mamá, que historia más... más... más bonita!! Yo también quiero una como éstas... -dijo una niña tumbada en su cama._

_-Seguro que tendrás una, cariño. Buenas noches, Kaoru, que ya es muy tarde._

_-Sí, buenas noches mamá. –dijo ella metiéndose aún más en la colcha._

_-Buenas noches Kao. –dijo él mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza de la pequeña niña._

_-Buenas noches papi. _

_Ambos padres se fueron y cerraron la luz de la habitación._

_-Ah... No me acordaba mucho de esta historia, la verdad... _

_-¿Cómo no te puedes acordar? Con lo mucho que me costó el plan... Tuve que dejar plantado a mi padre... -dijo Shinichi, recordando agobiado la sarta de gritos que le dedicó su padre. –Y tú Ran, tan tranquila con el anillo de oro que me costó un pastón. _

_Soltaron un par de risas y se fueron al comedor, ordenando las fotos de cuando ambos jugaban de pequeños a detectives. _

FIN

Fin del one-shot _"Una historia; dos vidas"_

**Notas de autora:**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo os va? A mi muy bien ¿Os ha gustado mi nuevo one-shot? Espero que sí, a mi me ha gustado mucho y mirad que nunca opino sobre lo que hago ôÓ He disfrutado mucho con este one-shot... Y no quiero acabarlo (ya está acabado, no se a que me refiero xD) ay... Creo que le añadiré algo más ;p

Quizás el principio os haya parecido un tanto 'raro', ya que no pasa mucho (pasa mucho pero muy lentamente) pero creo yo que el final ha valido la pena... ¿Qué os ha parecido el final de todo? ¿Lo de la hija? A mi me pilló de improvisto xDD No sabía que poner más, y como ya os he dicho más arriba 'añadiré algo'. Supongo que habréis entendido (si no, no importa porqué os lo digo ahora) que Shinichi tenía la intención de marcharse, pero luego decidió no irse. Ah... Me ha gustado mucho este fic, y espero que a vosotros también òó.

Lo de siempre, si queréis mandarme alguna sugerencia, reclamación, opinión, alguna cosa que os haya parecido 'extraña' o cualquier otra cosa, mandádmela en .

Especiales agradecimientos a los del MSN, (también a las comunidades de éste) el Foro de Shinichi's Memories y todos sus 'inquilinos'. ¡Ah! Y también a ti, el más importante, tan solo por leer este fic ;)

Bueno, hasta el próximo fic ;p

¡Matta ne!

_An-neechan_


End file.
